


go ahead

by allthewaytoerebor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual John Watson, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sherlock, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaytoerebor/pseuds/allthewaytoerebor
Summary: John Watson and Sherlock Holmes have known each other since a beautiful summer day in May. Ever since that day, their fellings for each other have been growing stronger and deeper, without the other knowing. Sherlock is tired of this, so one day in October, he decides to come out to John about his feelings. But, how will it go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this story is for curing some angst (in my case, the final problem coming later today, oh god help us all), so read it if you're in need of some fluffy happiness! hope it helps <3

The clock was 11:10 am on a Friday in May.

John Watson was sitting, bored, by a desk on the second last row to the left, in his chemistry class.  
Most of the students looked bored and tired, while some were paying attention. John, anyhow, was looking out trough a window; the weather was lovely: the sun was shining and the grass was green, it was starting to look like summer.

John sat there, dreaming, when his thoughts all of the sudden got interrupted; by the sound of a door being slammed open.

His attention quickly turned towards a boy, standing at the other end of the classroom.

“Mr. Holmes, late again!” the professor, which was in the middle of making an example of something (John wouldn’t know what) said, aggressively.  
The boy only sighed and rolled his eyes.

“well then, take a seat!” the professor complained once again, not one bit softer in his voice.

He started walking quickly towards where John was sitting, before he sat down on his right side.

“He hates me” he said, quietly.

John had been paying attention to him, but still startled a bit when he said something to him.

“oh, I wonder why” John answered, sarcastically, although smiling.

Sherlock slightly returned his smile. “well I’m the smartest of the students who attend his classes in this lab, he should be thankful for me.”

John was starting to like this boy: who for no reason had decided to sit by him, and make his day a little, no, a lot better.

“that’s rude of him. Anyways, I’m John Watson.” John said, getting a warm feeling in his chest. “and you are?” he continued, questioning.

“hmm, stranger, my name is Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.” He answered.

“so do you usually pay attention to his classes? if you are as smart as you say, you probably do” John said curiously.

“no, I just...know things. But it’s fun to watch from time to time” Sherlock answered, keeping his eyes on John.

“right then. Well, Sherlock Holmes, would you like to pay attention to this stupid professor’s class, with me?”

“I’d like that very much” Sherlock answered, and looked up towards the blackboard.

But John wasn’t planning on learning anything that class. He got stuck looking on the beautiful boy. His hair, opposite to Johns, was brown and long, with curls shaped to fit his face perfectly. And his face, which was perfect anyhow, had eyes blue as an oceans depths, yet green as the fresh grass outside. Even though he was wearing a dirty pair of jeans and an oversized black hoodie, he looked so elegant while sitting there, with his slim hands resting on the desk. John didn’t stop looking on him, shutting the whole rest of the world out while focusing on him, for the rest of the class.

That was the first time John met Sherlock. The first minutes John spent looking at the beautiful creature of a boy, and it wouldn’t be the last. After that day they got a stronger connection for every time they saw each other.

This connection had turned into something deeper for both of them, without the other being aware of it.  
But one day Sherlock couldn’t hide this anymore.

 

The clock was 7:06 pm on a Sunday in October.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were in Johns dorm, sitting in his bed.  
The rain was raging outside, but inside they both felt comfortable and warm: full of the love coming from each other.

They were both studying, from time to time Sherlock helped John with things he didn’t understand.

John was studying for his half-term finals, but Sherlock was studying something else.

He was looking at John. Sherlock was noticing John’s every small perfection and flaw, and his eyes. His eyes were beautiful. Sherlock thought they were simple, yet so detailed: Johns whole face was like that. His body was short, but strong. He liked this about John very much, and sometimes he would want that body all for himself, if only he could have John for the shortest moment, I’d make him happy for the longest time.

At this point, Sherlock was (obviously) madly in love with John. But he needed to tell him! He’d waited long enough, and there was something special about this moment, which he couldn’t set words on.

“John” he started, as the blonde looked up from his books at him. “I need to tell you something” Sherlock continued, already nervous.

“Go ahead Sherlock, you know you can tell me everything” John said, and smiled. Sherlock felt warm by Johns comforting words, as he continued:

“this is quite hard for me to say, so, well, I’m just going to tell you then” he took a deep breath before finishing:

“I’m gay. I mean, I like boys, so, yeah” John was silent for a moment.

“well, Sherlock, I don’t mind that at all. It doesn’t change anything; we’ll still be best friends. Its not like I haven’t been suspecting it, anyways” John giggled a bit and smiled again, this time looking a little foolish.

“Thank you, really that means a lot. But there’s one more thing I need to confess” Sherlock said. His voice was soft, but filled with hope and trust, for John.

“I, em, I’m in love with you John” he finished, as he broke down in tears.

What if he had ruined everything? What if John never wanted to see him again, and what if-

But his thoughts got interrupted. He felt John’s fingers lift his chin up, and his lips crash against Sherlock’s own. His heart felt like it could explode at any moment.  
John Watson, the boy who he loved, was pressing his lips softly against his own. John pulled Sherlock closer to himself by pushing his chemistry books aside, coming a bit closer to him, and putting the other arm on the back of Sherlock’s head, gently stroking his short fingers between his long churls.

He returned this by slipping his hands around John’s waist. The moment seemed to last forever. After some time their lips pressed a little harder against each other; which Sherlock didn’t have anything against.

When John slowly, softly pulled away, he noticed that Sherlock wasn’t sobbing anymore, but to John’s surprise, Sherlock was crying. Smiling, but tears were rolling quickly down on his chin, like the rain on the window outside.

“John, I love you”

“Sherlock. I love you too. Ever since that day in May, when you sat down beside me, and made my life so much better. Ever since that day, when I looked at you for a long time, and thought: this boy is perfect, I’ve been madly in love with you.” John said, with great emotion, but carrying that perfect smile Sherlock loved so much on his face. Sherlock retuned this smile, and they both started giggling like small children.

They sat like this for a while, looking at each other, smiling and giggling like fools; as they were fools in love.

 

Now, the morning after, at 10:12 am, they are just as much in love.

John is barley waking, as the sun is shining trough the window, and filling the room with light.  
He smiles to himself as he looks down on the floor, at his chemistry books and remembers yesterday. He also remembers class, which started two hours ago, as he looks over at the clock. But he couldn’t care less.

To him, everything is perfect. Sherlock is asleep beside him, with his head on John’s chest: they’re lying skin to skin, heating each other up.  
He smiles down on Sherlock, as he lifts his hand and puts it in Sherlock’s hair.

Soon Sherlock would wake up, but John thought it was just fine having him asleep, so peaceful and so beautiful.

He’d never been happier in his life before: he knows this. But he doesn’t know that the same person, the same Sherlock Holmes, will give him even greater happiness for the rest of his life.


End file.
